A Bandits Love Story
by DeadlyAssault
Summary: The Chou 5 are a group of tough, rough, Women bandits, who are ordered to be captured by you guessed it...Tasuki, The Suzaku Warrior..This will be interesting!/TasXOC/KojiXOC/ChichiriXOC.
1. Beware of the Chou 5!

**The C****hou 5**

Well this is my second romance fic. I know everyone writes romance in Anime/Manga? But who doesn't loveee Romance Mixed with there Anime, Thats why I lovvvee Fushigi Yuugi

So enjoy ^_^

**_A/N:This chapter consists mostly of character introductions, just my Chou girls, Because you guys now who everyone else is ^_^_**

* * *

The server brung bowls of food and booze to 5 women sitting at a table by the door. Akira, the soft faced bandit smiled at the server "Thanks alot" Just because shes so nice doesn't mean she's actaully nice, Haha. The server smiled "Anything else I can get you ladies?" They all shook there heads and started downing the beer and scarfing down food. Keika, the leader of the only women bandit group, was the only one who wasn't eating or drinking, but sharpening a large dagger, her legs were on the table and a "Dont fuck with me" look on her face.

The server came to the table and said in a shakey voice "Miss...Please will you please get your legs off the table.." Keika looked up at the scared looking girl with a pink kimono with , she looked at her dagger and then looked at her girls, who were smirking "Sure.." She slammed her feet down with a loud thud, The server walked away face without looking back, Keika picked up her beer and drank it fast, and scarfed her food down like the other girls.

The villages streets gaped as the tough looking women walked by them, some women shielded there childrens eyes, some looked away and avoided eye contact with them. They all knew who they were and wanted nothing to do with them. Who wanted to? They were bandits, The Choucho 5 Bandits, The only pack of women bandits in the land of Konan. Everyone feared them, men, women, children, anyone. The women were known for there skilled fighting, there wonderful sworsmanship and for breaking the laws of Konan, and finally stealing anything they can get there hands on.

Keika was the leader of the Chou 5 Bandits, Her hair was black, she wore it long and straight, she wore all black, with two holders for her two favorite daggers she used in combat, her eyes were a light blue, and she had two scars on her forhead, when she was young her mother had died of health problems, so her father, Mituzki raised her and beat her all the time, thats the time she ran into Akira, her best friend and almost like a sister. Akira saved her from her fathers wrath and let her stay at the next village over, her father would look for her but, Akira would hide her the best way she could.

"Man, Im stuffed" Akira blurted out as she patted her stomach, She had short purple hair with hazel eyes, she was at least 6' feet tall, being the tallest of all the girls, she wore a purple shirt, with black pants and her weapon of choice was a bow and arrow, giving that she had magnificant bow skills. She was the more of the understanding one of the bunch, but everyone knew when she was mad, stay the hell away from her.

Miyu, the youngest bandit,smiled and laughed "Yeah me too, best food ever!" Being only 12 years old, Miyu was the baby of the group, she only joined the girls a couple of months back. Miyu was orphan child and usually ran the streets most of her time, one day when the 4 girls came into the village Miyu usaully was in, they ran into her (literally) and things got a little out of hand. Keika, the one seeing some potential of the young girl, because she had excellent fighting skills and nearly killed Akira, which still shakes in her boots this very day, she first declined, but the girls talked her into it and she joined them, never looking back. She favorited light colors and cute bunnies, which made the girls gag most of the time, but she was one tough cookie and wasn't scared of the lifestyle of the bandits.

That left the two twins, Riko and Saika. Identical twins that is, but nothing alike. Riko was the cheerful one, with silver hair in a long braid and wore a purple top, with matching pants, her weapon of choice was long sword that hung on her back, she was wity, and courageous, and usually made sarcastic remarks about everything, her sister, Saika, was the quiet one, Keika was usually silent most of the times, but Saika never talked, no one knows why, not even her twin sister. They grew up on a farm with a mother, who was a widow, and she neglected the children most of the time. Keika and Akira met the twins in the forest and like Miyu, they got into a rumble with them, after nearly killing each other, they all agreed to band together and calling there selves the Choucho 5 Bandits. Saika wore her silver hair down like Keika and most of the time it was in her eyes, she wore maroon colors and didn't have a weapon, her fighting was lethal enough, better then any other weapon.

"Yeah, I thought Keika was going to shank the server in there" Riko said, the girls laughed and Akira added "Yeah, me too..Did you see the way she looked at her..Gave me a scare there for a minute..I was like nooo wait till we at least eat..Jeeez" As the girls talked among there selves, A group of palace gaurds blocked there walkway and got of there horses "Look what we have here...The Choucho 5, You know how long we been looking for you group of wenches?" Akira walked up to him, totally unscared of his many men and huge swords "Well..You found us once again..Now let's see if you can actually get us!" The gaurd smirked "You little bitch!" He threw a punch her way, but she caught it and twisted his fist down to the ground, she smirked and kicked him in the face, he roared in pain.

At that moment, the other gaurds got off there horses and ran towards the other girls, Miyu was the first to move and did a flying kick towards one, knocking him out instantly. Riko took out her sword and fought off two of them, cutting off there arms , they fell on the ground, screaming in pain. Akira jumped on a nearby building and shot arrows at gaurds coming towards her, one of them got behind her and she elbowed him hard and kicked him in the balls. Keika spinned her daggers between her fingers and threw one at one the gaurds going after Riko, it went right into his chest and fell, another gaurd ran towards her and she jumped in the air and twisted his head,he fell making a thump noise. Saika was ferociously fighting off 5 gaurds, she did a series of kicks and punches and made them all fall without a scratch on her. One got away and called more, the girls glanced at each other and nodded. They retreated swiftly, before things got any worst and they got caught.

"Man, that was some fight!" Akira said taking a huge gulp of beer and slamming in down on the wooden table. Riko nodded "Yeah, I kinda like it when they come after us..It gives me the chance to really fight, heh." Keika was sitting by the open window, gazing outside, while the others were drinking, and being obnoxious.

Riko walked over to her "Whats a matter, Keik?" Keika shook her head "Nothing, just have a weird feeling." Riko snorted "What is it?" She looked at Riko "I dont know, It's alright go back and join them, Im gonna take a walk, be back soon." before Riko could say anything else she took off, leaving the girls dumbfounded.

She walked into the deep, dark forest by there small hut. They found the small hut a few months back, finding it empty, they quickly snagged it and called it the Safehouse. Living with the girls was great, but sometimes she needed to be alone. She played with her daggers as she walked deeper into the forest. The only bad thing about the location of it, she lived real close to the Mount Reikaku Bandits home, she never seen them though but luckily never ran into any of them. She smiled, _'Some fight that will be'. _She wasn't scared of that fact. Keika wasn't scared of anything, let alone a bunch of Bandits she never faced before.

* * *

"Hey boss, hurry up and get this booze before the others do!" Tasuki walked to the table and downed the beer "Ahhh, thats some good stuff." Tasuki, the red headed Suzuku Warrior, with the Tessen, the iron fan which threw fire, looked at his comrads "Awww..You guys drank all of it!" They all gave him a sympathic look and got up quickly "Well go get you more, Boss!" He put up a hand "Okay, then let's go to the village and get some more.." Koji smiled "Im surprised that you didn't torched them,heh" Tasuki smirked. They went into the forest, Tasuki and Koji stayed behind the rest of the bandits, he whispered to Tasuki "Genrou, we should ditch these idoits and find our own booze?" Tasuki smirked "Thats what I planned all along!" They headed the other way and left the rest of the bandits to fend for themselves.

Keika walked along the forest, gazing upon the stars. She liked being along in the forest, it was an escape for her, some kind of sanctuary. She closed her eyes for a moment. Then, she heard unfamilar voices up ahead. Men, she thought. They were getting louder and louder. She then looked around, to see if there any sign of them, they seemed to stop. As she kept walked, a pair of leering eyes startled her "Well, Look what we have here? Where you think your going ,girly?"

He grabbed a hold of her arm, but Keika pulled back "Ooooo..We got ourselves a strong one.." several more men came out of the shadows and laughed along with him. She backed into a tree, with a confident look on her face "Whats a pretty thing like you, doing in the forest?" She ignored the cat calls and obnoxious slurs. She took out her dagger and spinned it around between her fingers, As she did that a few strong arms grabbed her. She couldn't get out of it, they were too strong at the moment, "Wait till' the boss hears about you doing this, Girly" He laughed, with a strong whiff of beer in his breath "Hears what?" A voice yelled somewhere. She looked up a red haired, man with earings and a Tessen in his hands, She couldn't get out his face, but noticed a pair of fangs...? He yelled something else "Whats going on here?" The guys hesitated "Hey boss, we found this girl..Can we take her back to the house?" They all agreed and started to mumble. He rolled his eyes "No..Release her, you idoits.." He disapeared into the shadows, the men grumbled and walked towards where there boss was going.

Keika got home, finally. She walked into the small house and noticed everyone was asleep. Except, Damnit why was she always awake. Saika.

"What are you doing awake, Saika?" She whispered. Saika was sitting cross legged on the ground, she was staring straight at Keika. She always sat up and waited up all night when one of them went for walks, especially Keika. Saika didn't talk at all, but when you looked at her, you were scared a little. She had that look, the 'Where the hell have you been?' Look. Keika sighed deeply and noticed she had a few scratches and bruises on her arms. Damnit! "Look, Saika, I fell, this why I look like crap?" She lied. Saika knew

"Im telling the truth, Now please lets get some sleep" She stated. Saika nodded and and went for the small pallet next to the other snoring, passed out, Bandits. She went to sleep. That guy..Who was he?

**A/N: First Chapter done! :) I told you this will be a short chapter, but the next ones will be longer :P**

**Please Read and Review..If you do, I'll give a cookie..Promise ^_^**


	2. Borrowing not stealing

**Heyyy, Heres Chapter two, If you read chapter one, it was very short this one will be a little longer. I would have wrote this sooner, But two things happened..I sprained my ankle and got sick..Eww still kinda am but Im good enough to write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fushigi Yuugi :) I wish I did though.**

**Enjoy Chapter Two**

Tasuki sat by the window, it was still late at night, not long ago did he have a encounter with that girl._ 'Who was she? And why was she in the forest alone?' _He wished he could have asked her questions..Maybe she was an enemy? A spy? The palace? Why would they be after him? He sighed deeply and got up, but something wasn't right..Someone was here? "Who's there?" He put his hand on his Tessen "Show yourself! Or get burned" Suddenly a shadow appeared and there was a quiet laugh "Ya know, You shouldn't say that, Tasuki.." He smiled and laughed "Chichiri..You bastard..I wouldn't forgive myself if I did torch you.." Chichiri appeared out of the shadows and into his real form "I wouldn't either, Ya know." He stood wearing his normal attire, White shirt ,green pants, and a blue kesa mantle. He had the shakujō staff and the same happy looking mask hiding his scarred eye and unhappy expression. He held his kasa hat he used for teleporting places..He was born under the star 'Well' As for Tasuki, his star was 'Wings'.

"So what brings you here, This late?" He said as he took a long gulp of beer "Yeah about that..Have you heard of the Chou 5 Bandits?" Tasuki shook his head "Nope, who are they?" Chichiri shook his head "Well, Apparently they are a group of women bandits..And today they slaughtered 20 palace guards.." Tasuki nearly choked on his beer "Women bandits? No way that's impossible, Chichiri..We are the only bandits here in Konan..."Chichiri crossed his arms "Nope, not anymore, Ya know." Tasuki slapped his hand to his forehead "Where the hell have I been?" .

Chichiri uncrossed his arms and sighed "Well, this is the part where you come in..His majesty wants you and your bandits to capture them, Dont kill them, but capture them, he will give you a good reward" Tasuki looked at him "What kind of reward?" Chichiri took out a sack of cold coins and tossed at Tasuki, he caught it "At least 60 more bags of those" He couldn't believe his ears "Whhattt?" He croaked out, Chichiri laughed "Yeah, that will get you started..You have 3 weeks to find them." He wiped sweat from his forehead "I accept, I'll find them, Who ever these chicks think there are, there not as good as the Mount Reikaku bandits." He smirked viciously. Chichiri put a hand on his shoulder "Alright, Gotta go, Ya know..I'll keep in touch." With that he disappeared into his Kasa hat. Tasuki went into the room where the other bandits were "Hey guys, Listen up.."

* * *

Keika woke up to Miyu's face "Mornin' Sunshine!" She through a punch her way, but Miyu jumped out of the way and giggled "Miss me miss me now you gotta kiss me." Keika snorted "Go away, Miyu..Im sleeping" She said putting the blanket over head, Miyu pouted "No, you cant sleep, The girls want you at the water hole!" Oh no she remembered that every two days they bathed and washed there clothes at the nearby water hole, she got up slowly and sighed, she wasn't much of a morning person at all. She got up and stretched her body and pulled her shoes on "Let's go Miyu" She mumbled tiredly Miyu nodded and threw a bar of soap her way "Here, a new lavender soap I made, You like lavender, dont you?" Keika nodded "Sure.." She sniffed the lavender, it reminded her of her mother, she always wore lavender scents. Each women favorited some scent, Miyu liked the smell of roses, The twins favorited the smell of Orchids, and Akira liked Gardenia. Miyu, made the soaps for the women..No one knew how she did it but, she always had good soap for the baths for them.

She walked down to the water hole in silence, she thought about last night. None of them knew what happened, except Saika, damn her for being so smart. Good thing she didn't talk, then she would be in trouble.

She made it to the water hole. Miyu skipped over to a tub of clothed and started to wash "Theres clean clothes over there for you, Keika..Already dry..give me your old ones." Keika stripped down to nude and threw Miyu her dirty clothes, She seen Saika already in the water, and Riko and Akira were keeping watch, in case anyone wanted to ambush them in the nude. Nude or not, they would attack, if it was men, then the girls would have the full advantage..

Why did she have to bathe with Saika, It was awkward! Not that she was nervous that she was naked in front of another women, that Saika knew something. She took her small soap and put it all over her body, she lathered up the soap and washed down there and her hair, then rinsed. Saika smiled at her and pointed to her scratches and bruises on her arms, her stomach turned and she smiled back "Remember, I tripped in the forest?". She went under the water and came back up to her making a "Yeah right" face. Great, she was on to her! "Really, Saika..How come you wont believe me, you know I would tell you guys if anything else happened! Jeezz" She got out and dryed her self off, Saika behind her, she put a hand on Keika's shoulder, Keika looked at her "What? You belive me?" Saika nodded and walked towards her clothes. Yes! No more of these ridiculous bullshit now! She dressed quickly and Akira and Riku undressed and raced into the water "Miyu, get Saika or Keika to wash the rest, Ok?" She nodded and Saika took the role of washer,She undressed and went into the water. That left Keika to do the watching.

She scanned the area, it was deserted. Sometimes fisherman came to fish in the same hole, but usually they never spotted them there. The girls finished up washing and gathered up everything. The clean, wet clothes were going to dry outside there house, they would put them on two days from now.

Akira sat crossed legged on the floor eating some fryed fish, she swallowed her food and put up her hand "Got some news for you guys." She said loudly, they all looked at her confusingly, Riku sat next to her "Yeah, good or bad?" she smiled that evil little grin of hers, Keika knew what that meant, Trouble.

"Tonight is the Masquerade Festival, And guess who's attending?" Keika rolled her eyes "Before you say anything else stupid...NO, that is out of the question!" Miyu pouted "Awww! I wanna go! I've never been to a town festival before!" Akira looked at Keika with those "Come on, you know you wanna" eyes. Damnit all to hell! "So who's with me? I know our little Miyu wants to go? You Saika? Riku?" They nodded and clapped there hands in delight "Ok, that leaves you Keika? Come on, please!" Keika crossed her arms stubbornly "I dont think it's a good a idea! Besides what the hell are we going to wear? We dont the money to buy Mask's and Komono's!" She said flatly. Akira put up her index finger "Oh, I got that covered!" She pointed to the corner of the room and there was pretty different mask's, and different colored komono's "See! I went to town earlier and got these." Keika rolled her eyes again "Let guess, you stole them?" She looked hurt "Oh come on, Keik! Dont call it stealing..Call it..borrowing for the night" Keika wasn't amused "Yeah...Sure". So Keika was outbeat, they were attending this Festival, whether she liked it or not. Anyways, Who cared? Maybe she could enjoy herself there.

* * *

Tasuki grunted as he cut through bushes in the forest, why did he start here? The last place they were seen was in the town? "Let's go to town, boys" He yelled at the exhausted men. He made it through town and into a nearby Inn, where they served beer. He sat down at a huge table where he and the other bandits drank cups of beer "After we catch these women bandits, we will be rich and we can buy all the beer we want" Tasuki ignored the groaning and complaining. He overheard some women talking about the Masquerade Festival tonight in town, Everyone will be there. Hmm, that gave him a thought, thinking as a bandit, Festivals are always the place he goes, good place for stealing money, food, and all the other good stuff. Bandits always go to festivals. And also, it's a Masquerade Festival, mask's..That means no one will show there faces..Ha! He was a genious! And he had a good idea, too.

He looked at his bandits "Hey, were going to a festival, here in town tonight, boys..So get on your best clothes and we will get some masks, got it?" They all looked confused "But boss, Were supposed to be looking for-" Tasuki interuppted them "No, thats the thing...The bandits will be there.." They looked even more puzzled "What do you mean, genrou?" Koji asked "I mean what I say..They will be there..Your guys job is to draw them out..I know I would never say yes to this..But I want you too harass every women that comes your way..There women bandits..That means if you harass them in anyway they will strike..And there! They will show there true colors, got it?" They all got it and smirked "Man boss, you sure are smart!" one of the handsomer bandits said. Tasuki smirked "I am, huh?"

* * *

It was closer to nightime and the girls were almost ready, Keika studied her self, she was wearing a dark pink komono, with a mask that resembled a beautiful women with great makeup, it was white as the moon and with pastel colors, the others were similar but with different looking colors, Akira stood there and laughed "Alright, girls..It's almost time to go!" She was wearing a light green komono and her hair was in a tight bun. Hers looked great on her because her body was fully grown out, Great boobs and nice ass..Most men where drawn to her for those assets. Riku laughed "I look so great! Do I, Saika?" she was wearing a purple komono and her hair was in a bun also, she twirled around and giggled, Saika nodded, she was wearing a dark sludge green one and her Mask was more sadder looking. She immedialy grabbed that one. It fit her, actually. Last but not least, Miyu entered she was wearing the lightest pink anyone has ever seen, her hair in a bun, too. She had a tiny body. Akira squealed "Oh my, Miyu, your so adorable!" She scooped her in her arms and spun her around, Miyu giggled as she done it.

Tasuki wore his usual tire, but wore a bird like mask. It resembled the god, Suzaku, thats why he got it, The other men purchased frogs, cats, and dog masks. Sort of a joke thing. Tasuki sighed deeply "Chichiri, where are you?" He whispered, he needed some information. Chichiri appeared "Yeah, Tasuki?" He laughed "Wow, are you always at my beck and call?" Chichiri growled "No not really, ya know..Anyways whats up? Im in the middle something.." Tasuki looked serious "I need to know what exactly does these women bandits look like." Chichiri answered fast "Well, Ya know..I dont know..I heard theres 5 of them..Ones a tall one..Theres two twin ones and the leader has scars..Oh and they have a little one..twelve years old, Ya know." Tasuki told him his plan and Chichiri agreed "Sound like a good plan, ya know..But becareful, Ya know..There not like your average women, more stronger and sneaky.." Tasuki smirked "Yeah, right..Chichiri..Is that all you know?" He nodded and put two fingers to his head "Gotta go..Good luck, ya know." He dissapeared. He smiled..Tonight was going to interesting. He knew it.

**A/N: Ok, second chapter one..Those who read this..Thanks for it..Only two i believe..But it's better with nothing..**

**^_^ The third chapter will be up ASAP3**


	3. The Masquerade Festival

Hey again! Well this is chapter three. Thanks to those who reviewed. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Blah! **

**A/N: Ok, so I read over my last chapters and theres alot of errors! So just ignore them, I'll look over this one closely ^^**

**A/N2: Yeah as you can see I changed the name to 'A Bandits Love Story' I dont know I was looking at it, and thought it was better that way. If you dont like it...Sorry, You'll probably agree with me ^_***

**Thanks, Now enjoy Chapter Three, **

**The Masquerade Festival **

**

* * *

**

Nightime came and the girls approached the gate of the village, where the Masquerade Festival was taking place. Akira lead the way, laughing along side with Miyu and Riku, Saika and Keika stayed a little behind, she really didn't want to be here. It gave her a really bad feeling. A feeling like..Something or someone was going to do something. Maybe she shouldn't think like that. It was just her nerves bothering her.

Saika looked over at her, Keika nodded "You got the feeling too, Saika?" Saika nodded, she looked a little tense. That was a bad sign. Damn. She sighed heavily and looked over to her "Let's just get this over with.." Saika nodded in agreement. They stayed behind but stayed alert, Akira looked back and shook her head "Guys! Hurry up!" As she turned back around, a man approached her and gave her a leering smile, he was a village man, about 5'4, with light brown hair and wrinkles, He looked around the age of 50 maybe, He approached Akira "Hey there, how about me and you get a drink or something?" Akira stood and crossed her arms "How about...No!" She walked passed him, leaving him looking stupid. Miyu and Riku just sniggered. Men always tried to go after Akira, she was probably the most good looking one of the bunch, then came Riku, maybe because they didn't look so mean, Keika didn't care, men were nothing but problems, she had her own reasons to stay the hell away from them. Akira got all the attention because her soft expression and great body, but she didn't give in so easily, she was very picky in her own ways.

They went to a stop, they were in the middle of the village now, where all the entertainment was at. Keika walked next to Akira, Riku, and Miyu. Miyu just clapped her hands together and squealed in delight, Akira giggled "Wow, this is amazing" Keika studied the area, there was lines and lines of little stands where food was sold, people where everywhere, talking, laughing, arguing, colors of all sorts, wore different kinds of mask's, every animal,insect,bird and even the porcelin doll one, that the girls wore. There was a man swallowing fire and then blowing back out, people stood in amazment and clapped for him, on a nearby stage there was play going on, since this was Konan, it was about there God, Suzaku, and the 7 warriors.

Akira walked towards the food stands and they followed, Keika stood behind Akira, as she ordered lots of food for them, she gave the seller a handful of money and everyone took there bowls of food, Keika gave Akira a hostile glare "Where did you get all that gold, Akira?" Akira just smiled "Dont worry about it, Keika..Just enjoy the food" She motioned Keika to get her food with her head. Keika picked up her food and whispered to Akira "This isn't over" She smiled "You worry to much, Keika..Let's try to have a good time, ok?" Keika nodded, how could she have a good time, when Akira is hiding stuff, she had all the gold, probably stole, then she looked at Miyu, who was enjoying everything. She told herself _'This is for Miyu, shes a child and sometimes she needs to act like one..'_ She would talk to Akira about this later.

* * *

Tasuki entered the Festival with all of the other bandits at his side. He smirked then put on his mask and turned to the bandits "You know what to do." He said harshly. They all nodded and walked separate ways, Tasuki walked to the middle of the Festival and watched as people chattered on about how great the Festival was going. He decided to get some food before he did what he had to do. He walked to a Inn with less people and settled in a seat by himself, he ordered some rice and chicken, with lot's of booze. He devoured everything and patted his stomach. He flicked a few coins the servers way and said "Thank's" The server smiled gratefully. He walked out of the Inn and scanned the area, from the corner of his eye he seen one of his Bandit's talking to a women, with a beautiful komono and porcelin doll mask, He smiled widely, the women turned around and "Hmph"ed real loud, Ok, that wasn't one of them, he did touched and harassed, but, the women just walked away. He wondered if these women would actaully fight?

Koji, the blue haired bandit, walked through a crowd of people, he spotted a girl, about his age, wearing a pretty purple gown, and a mask only covering her eyes with peacock feathers around it. He walked over to her and sat next to her "Hello, Names Koji..Whats your's, doll?" The girl looked up and smiled "Hi, Im Kiname..Nice to meet you, Koji." He nodded and looked away, He wanted to get on with it, He studied the girl, she was pretty..But not beautiful, she looked like one those 'Needy Women' Who looked for a man for his money, she also looked elegant and perky, Bleh, not his taste..But, he had to do what he was told by the boss. He hesistated and finally "So, You with anyone tonight?" She looked confused "Huh? What ever do you mean?" And stupid..But he sucked it up and smiled "You know, with a another man? Maybe we can see each other after the Festival?" He tried to make it sound smooth, like he was getting somewhere, She still looked confused and giggled childishly "Oh, No Im not with any man tonight? What do you have in mind?" He thought about it for a moment. "Maybe we can go to the Inn, you know have a few drinks.." She smiled "Sure! You own a Inn?" Yup, he was right, All she looked in a man is for money..Women! He shook his head "Uhhh..Actually I dont..But I know a good one." She looked dissapointed, she stood up and laughed "I only go for classy men, money, wealth, lineage..You..Are just a poor man..Im not interested." With that she got up and walked away, he watched her go and sighed. He knew that women was no Bandit, But a money hungry wench. He was kinda glad that she walked away, he got up and scanned the area. Searching for the next victim or Bandit..

* * *

The girls sat down to watch the play that was taking place, Keika, thought it was horrible and wanted any excuse to leave. Miyu looked up at her, with innocent eyes "Keika, Im hungry, can you go get me some rice?" She sighed "Sure..Akira? Can I have some money?" Akira eyes stayed on the play, but she dug into her pocket and took out some coins, she tossed them towards Keika, she caught them and set off.

* * *

Tasuki kept walking through the festival, he watched his bandits do the dirty work, and he sat back and watched. Like it's dirty work, they liked to harass women, It was kinda in there nature. Tasuki stopped to watch one of his own bandits, in action. Kazaki was his name, He was a bit younger then Tasuki, he had blond hair and the blue eyes, He worked a little magic on the girl, she smiled at him, Ok, well it's quite obvious that this girl was nether an innocent girl or A female bandit. He watched as the girl laughed at him, then he whispered something in her ear, she blushed and made an angry expression. Here it comes...She got up and Hmphed..Ha! So I guess he was wrong. Tasuki, walked up to him and smiled "Oi, Kazaki!" He realized who was coming and stood up proud, but you could tell there was a little disapointment, of being rejected that is. Tasuki just clapped him on the back "Good job! Dont worry about being rejected, once we get that money..No women will ever again." He smiled and nodded "Ok, boss..Any luck with anyone else?" Tasuki shook his head no and got up "Nope, But I will see right now, Keep up the good work."

* * *

Since it was so packed on the way there, Keika decided to take a shortcut. She went through a small alleyway leading right to the food stands. But a sound startled her, she stopped and looked around, nothing. She kept going, her hand on her pocket where she was hiding her two daggers, As she started for the end of the dark alley, she heard the noise again, then a women, it sounded like a women yelling, for help? She scanned the area, seeing nothing. She walked a little up ahead, and found the source of the noise. She saw a man, his hand on a womens mouth. He seemed to be raping her, tears were streaming down her face as he forced himself on her, she was pale, probably from shock, her had brown hair and her eyes were the color of the day sky. His hand went to her throat trying to silence her again "Shut up, you wench...Take it.." He unbuttoned his pants, the women who was know choking, tried to scream. Keika couldn't take anymore, she took one of her daggers out and aimed for his left leg, it hit his leg and he screamed in pain, and turned around "Wha the hell!" He slurred, probably drunk, she walked up to him slowly and looked at the girl "Run.." The girl bowed to her and got out of there, the man laughed "You bitch! Your gonna get it know.." He looked her up and down, she smirked and stalked towards him, totally unafraid of him.

* * *

Akira looked around "Where's Keika?" To Miyu, her eyes narrowing to Miyu "She went to go get me some rice...She's been gone along time..." Akira glanced over to the twins and looked back to Miyu "We will give her few more minutes, then we gotta find her." They all nodded.

"Another beer please" Tasuki told the server, after walking around the Festival, he got tired and decided he would stop at the Inn, for a few more beers. He hasn't seen any one of his Bandits in a while. Maybe most of them got lucky and ended bedding the females. Well good for them, guess they wont be getting any gold..He took a long gulp of his beer and scanned the area, he leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet on the table, he took of his mask, because one it was getting itchy and two..Well he wasn't interested in the festival, at all. He thought about it long and hard, and just maybe..These women weren't here..Why did he have a feeling though..

* * *

The man got into fighting stance "After Im done with you, your gonna be begging for mercy and then I will bed you.." He smiled a sly smile that made her want to puke. She ran towards him now, she slid on the ground and pulled her dagger out of his leg and jumped up quickly. He roared in pain and growled "Bitch, your gonna wish you never did that" He took our a large dagger and ran towards her, she jumped, out of the way. The man stopped and looked around. She whistled,making him turn around, he scowled. She ran towards him and landed him the hardest punches ever, he fell back, and landed hard on his back, she put her foot on his not so toned stomach and pointed a dagger to his throat, before saying something, she heard a women, she turned around and saw that, A women and a few others, seen what she just did. Damn..

* * *

Tasuki walked out the Inn, satisfied. But commotion caught his attention, there was a small crown gathered by the alleyway, he went over to see, noticing that there was a female standing above a man on the ground, he walked a little more closer and noticed that it was one of his bandits...

Keika just stood there, Should she leave? Maybe they would chase her. This was bad. She scanned the crowd and seen a familar face, a man with red hair, earings, a tesen...That was the man from the forest, his men almost captured her.

Tasuki rushed over to his comrad, he kneeled down next to him and shook him "Hey! What happened here!" He commanded of him, and stood back up, he managed to get up and speak "That women..She puched me, you see I was.." Keika finished for him "You were raping a young women.." A sweatdrop appeared on his face, making Tasuki study the women "So what..You beat him up?" Keika nodded and was about to walk away, Tasuki looked at her "Wait a minute! Who are you?" But Keika ran, Tasuki grunted and told him to get up, He ran after her..

She managed to escape that little incident, but she had a feeling it wasn't over

Tasuki knew something was up with her, could she be one of them?

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Chapter 3 is done! Yayyy! **

**Let the games begin..Muahahahahahahaha...3 Please read and review..Thanks**


	4. Let the games begin!

**Hello readers! ^^ Just want to say before I start this chapter, My heart goes out to Japan & All there struggles. :( There a wonderful country! ^^**

**Alright so this is Chapter 4, Let The games begin**

**Enjoy..**

**

* * *

**

Keika kept running, wondering if that man was still after her, she stopped for a second..First of all the Kimono was bugging the shit out of her, she ripped end of it, making it short on her, but she could run now, faster. She ripped of her mask, and threw it aside. Now she needed to get to the girls and fast, she knew that this could get bad, and fast.

* * *

Akira huffed and turned to Miyu

"Where the hell is that women!"

Miyu shrugged "I 'unno...I just hope she brings my rice, im hungry"

Saika was looking on to the distance, Riku looked at her

"Whats wrong, Saika? What do you see?"

They all looked towards the direction Saika was gazing at, and seen..

"Speaking of the devil, there she is!" Riku chorted out

Akira studied her, and got up from the ground, Keika seemed to be running, a little frantic..Her Kimono down to her upper thighs, her bun was down, her ebony hair flowing down to her middle back. Her mask was off, she ignored peoples stares, and continued running towards them. She made it to them and inhaled, then exhaled.

"We...Gotta leave..Now" She said, walking towards the entrance.

Akira was confused "What? Why? Keika..What the hell happened?"

Keika was about to speak, but was interupted by man

"I would like to know the same" A red haired man, fangs gleaming answered

Keika turned around and took out her daggers, she walked in the front of the girls.

"Nothing, I told you back there. Why in the hell are you following me!" Her voice rising.

He laughed, then the men in the back laughed along with him

"Well..Let me introduce myself, Im Tasuki, Leader of the Reikaku Bandits, and a Suzaku Warrior..These are my bandits..So your turn, girly" He smirked

The girls looked around at each other, astonished and shocked. This was HIM. The leader of the Reikaku Bandits.

Akira stepped up first, looking him up and down "So your him? The leader?" She broke into laughter, Riku laughed, along with Miyu and even Saika smirked, she didn't laugh much or even smiled. Keika elbowed Akira in the ribs and whispered "This is not a good time for fun, Akira"

Tasuki, who was raging with anger, was red "Whats so damn funny, Stupid women." He barked, towards Akira.

Akira face suddenly turned serious "Ok, you might some big shot Bandit, but you not going to call me stupid" She clenched her fists, Keika grabbed ahold of her and gave her a hostile glare saying stop it.

Tasuki smirked again, looking back to his bandits "Looks like I hurt her feelings." They all laughed along with him.

Keika crossed her arms "Ok, look...I told you what you want to know back there..Now were going to leave."

Tasuki stopped laughing and turned serious "What? Oh no no no..Tell me who you are." Keika turned to him

"Just a bunch of stupid girls.." She continued to walk, the others followed, confused.

Tasuki grunted, one of the bandits called out "Hey, your just going to let them walk away? They might be them."

He turned to the bandits "We dont know for sure, But I got a idea. In the Inn I was in today, I heard some men talking about a fisher by the name Mitazu, he's seen them wondering about, and knows where they live. But..He wont tell anyone."

"Then how is that going to help us?" Koji asked. Tasuki smiked and walked towards the Inn "Oh, we will get it out of him."

His plan was simple, find this Mitazu guy, ask him(Or make him tell) where they lived. He attack on there home base, drawing them out. He had reasons why he didn't want to start any conflict here. But he had a gut feeling he knew that was them. They fit the description perfectly. The one without the mask must be there leader. Also, she was familar. The women from last night, he felt stupid now. If would have known..She would be locked away, with the rest of those girls, and he would be rich. Yes, all the money and respect he wanted. Yes that sounded good.

* * *

"So, what was that all about, Keika?" Akira asked, as she took of her mask and let down her short hair down, Riku, Miyu, and Saika did the same.

Keika sighed "Nothing, All I did was save a girl from being raped, probably by one his bandits. Didn't know."

Miyu yawned "Well that must made that fang boy really angry." Saika nodded with agreement.

"What about them following us?" Akira asked, "Have you thought about that?"

Riku frowned "Since when are you so worried?"

Akira rolled her eyes "Nevermind.."

Keika stopped, the others stopping in her tracks, they glanced at each other, then back to Keika

"We are not going back to the house." She retorted.

Miyu frowned "Where we going?."

Keika turned around "Not there, we can't go back there..Ever."

Akira smirked "So, you know they will follow us."

"Yes, now...Let's start a fire, then we could make a plan from there, since it's late we should rest, tommoro we will figure everything out."

"But I have so much stuff there, I dont wanna sleep in the forest!" Miyu argued. Keika went toward her, and kneeled down so there faces met.

"Miyu, please..Dont make this harder then it is..It's safer this way." She cooed

Miyu started to tear up, then wiped one tear, "Ok..But my stuff.."

"We'll get you more stuff, ok?" Riku said kneeling down next to her, too.

She nodded assuringly and rubbed her eyes.

"Ok, let's start a fire right here, and we'll talk about what were going to do tommorow." Keika stated, she sat down and started to rub two rocks together.

* * *

"Who's there?" A women asked at the door. Tasuki grunted "Can we talk to Mitzuki?"

There was silence, then she said in a shakey voice "He's...not here..Sorry."

He smirked, knew it was not that easy. He then backed up and kicked the door open, it hit the ground

The women, probably the wife of Mitzuki, was standing there, completely scared out of mind. She screamed

"Get out!" Tasuki walked in and gazed around the house, it was small simple home, Tasuki looked at the women, narrowing his eyes

"Where. Is. He?" He said between clenced teeth.

She shook her head "You better leave now! Or I will.."

One of the bandits finished "You'll what?" He laughed. Tasuki elbowed him. A man came into view, almost as scared as his wife

"You...What do you want?" He asked, his voice cracking

"I believe you know something that I want to know." Tasuki said, crossing his arms.

He ushered his wife to go into the back room and walked up to Tasuki

"I dont know nothing, now leave!"

Tasuki smirked and took out his Tessen, he lifted it up and looked at him "You see this? It's a Tessen, and it will burn your house down."

He scolfed "Yeah right! Your a liar, you all are dirty bandits!"

They all laughed, Tasuki sneered and burned his the man's foot, making him jump in surprise and pain.

"So, you believe me now?" He asked, putting his Tessen back into his shirt.

He nodded fast, and finished putting out the fire on his foot "What do you want to know!"

"The Chou 5? Where do they live." He nodded and walked towards the door "Come, I'll take you." He said, as he looked ashamed.

* * *

He brought them to small house in the middle of a large field, he couldn't believe they lived so close to there home..

"So this is it, huh? I wonder If someone's home." The other's were preparing torches with fire, as Tasuki was doing the same.

The man quickly got away, not wanting to be apart of this madness.

Tasuki smirked a fanged grin "This should get em' out." The others nodded.

* * *

Ok, Chapter three's done! Yay..Please review..sorry took so long to put up..Works kicking my ass! :D


	5. A Destroyed Home and Heart

**Chapter 5! Enjoy**

**A destroyed home and heart. **

**Like I said before sorry for the delay on the chapter, been busy busy busy. ^.^ I will try to write them fast. Ack damn this writer's block-_-**

**Disclaimer. Me no own. xD**

* * *

Tasuki took out his tessen. He looked at the little house, no one seemed to be home. Of course. So, he was right all along. He turned to one of his bandits, who was waiting for his command.

"Burn it down." He commanded, they all nodded and ran towards the house, roaring in laughter. He watched as the house collasped, smoke lingered in night air . He considered this a warning, for them to see what he was doing. But, something lingered in his mind. The women he chased after, he couldn't help to feel attracted to her. What was he thinking? He didn't care about women, even worst, a women like her. Yes, a women who fought her own battles, that carried her own weight. He hated those kind, the worst. He wanted to be provider, the protector, the hero.

Miaka was the only one who made him feel like that, being a Priestess of Suzaku, It was his job to protect her. He missed her everyday, of course even if there was a chance of them being together, she loved Tamahome and well he couldn't be happier for his friends. But still, the thought lingered in his mind still, the instant attraction to the women called Keika, her beauty not like other females. Her long ebony hair, perfect, flawless skin, and a determined, strong look in her eyes, like saying she had been through alot. He shrugged of the thought, no way! She was a enemy of him, someone he needed to get money. He stalked over to the house, studying the house's remains. It was time for the real search to begin.

* * *

The chilly night air made Keika's arms goosebumps, but she had a feeling that it wasn't just the air that made it like that, it was a feeling, like something dear to her was getting destroyed..She knew those guys were not just ordinary men curious about her idenity..She knew the Chou 5 were wanted, in most parts. she rose up quietly, trying not to wake Miyu, who wanted to sleep next to Keika..They all had fell asleep, even Saika was exhausted, but like every night Keika wasn't tired. Silence lingered in the air as she strode closer to the fire, and sat down. All she could think about is the earlier event. Tasuki, was his name. What did he want? Why in the hell did he want with her?

Many things ran through her mind. Why did he save her last night? And then act like they were enemies..Like she did something wrong? She cradled her head in her arms. All of sudden, a smell filled her notrils..A smoke smell..

She looked up to see smoke rising in the distance, towards her home. There home. No.

She ran over to Akira, who was laying on her stomach, snoring loudly "Akira!"

She opened one eyed and grumbled "Wha? Wuss happening?"

Keika woke the others up, Miyu woke up first, bleary eyed "Whats wrong, Keika?" Asked.

Keika didn't answer, instead she ran, the others followed, confused.

It didn't take long to get to the house, Keika stood behind a large bush as she seen her house all in ash. She balled her fists. The other girls stopped in there tracks, seeing the same image. There home was destroyed.

Akira walked in front of them all, her head lowered. They all knew to stay away from her, when she was like this. She was infuriated. Pissed in that matter.

"Who would do this?" Miyu asked, her eyes filled with tears. Riku put her hand on Miyu's head and patted, completly silent, her eyes full of grief.

Akira said between clenched teeth "Someone who will die by my hand." There home was dear to them, they were family, and that's where they lived. Like any family, with a home who watched as there house got destoryed, they were completly devastated.

* * *

Tasuki trudged through the thick forest, going back to there home. He smirked at his own victory, he destoryed there home, it wouldn't be long until they went after him. Yeah, well let them come, better than him going after them, they might be quick but, he's quicker.

When they finally made it to the house, Tasuki sighed in relief. _'finally some rest'_ He thought '_Much needed' _He plopped in a chair, then poured some beer into a cup, he downed the whole cup, then wiped his mouth on his shirt.

He closed his eyes, his mind going back to Keika. That damn instant attraction! It made no damn sense! He didn't care about women! At all. Waste's of time, they were. He opened his eyes, seeing Chichiri's fox face staring right at him "Something wrong, buddy?" He asked, suspecting something. Tasuki stood up quickly, a sweat drop going down the side of face

"Nothing, just tired."

Chichiri just stared at him, then changed the subject "Ok, so how's the hunt?" Tasuki shuttered at that question, he wanted to say this 'Oh so horrible, we think we ran into them at Festival..But I was stupid enough to let them go, then realized that it was THEM. Oh Chichiri, help me oh great one!' But no, he wasn't going to be a chicken about it.

"Good, found out where they lived..But no one was home, so we just burnt there house down." He stated, Chichiri nodded

"Interesting approach. So they were at the festival?" He walked over to a chair, putting his staff down.

Tasuki nodded "Yeah, never going to guess how we found them."

He inclined his head

He explained the fight between his bandit and Keika. He ran his hand through his red hair and sighed, Chichiri looked at him

"You need help?" He asked

Tasuki rose up from the seat, shuttering "No way." He took his thumb and pointed it towards his chest "I got this, I just need a good night's sleep and then Im off to find them!"

Chichiri laughed "Alright then." He put two fingers to his head, and dissapeared. Tasuki wished he could do that at some points. That damn monk..

* * *

They walked back to there camp, in silence. They managed to get very few belonging's that didn't parish in the fire. Miyu's stuffed bunny was one of them, also a few daggers, extra bow's. Keika walked behind them, in complete silence. She heard the other girl's softly say comment's back and forth to each other, damned word's couldn't explain how she felt about this. Her heart was shattered, they worked hard for that house, but at least none of them were harmed.

They made it back, Miyu curled in Riyu's arms, she sang a lullaby to her, very soothing. Most people didn't believe that Miyu was a soft hearted child at some points, for a little girl who was a "Cold-Blooded killer' She was so cute. Keika watched as Akira lay on the ground, her face blank. Akira, was broken of them all, the way her voice said 'They will die by her hand' Made her shudder. Saika layed down last, of course she had no comment's, just a serious nod of her head, telling everyone goodnight, she stepped over to Miyu and kissed the top of her head. Keika eye lids were heavy, she was extremely tired, not getting much sleep last night and today's events were the cause of that. A goodnight's sleep was the only way to help her.

* * *

"Sir, we have word that Tasuki, the bandit has indeed found them, but has yet to catch them." A palace gaurd, informed the emperor of Konan ,Boushin, at 16 years old, he resemlbed his father, Hotohori. His long brown in a neat bun, her wore his robes as he sat on the throne. He nodded slowly

"Yes, well, He has plenty of time left before his time is up." He stated

The gaurd nodded, he turned around, gritting his teeth

"Goodnight, your highness."

Boushin nodded "You too, Takan."

The gaurd walked outside of the throne room. Anger built inside of him, how come that damned bandit got the job, not him. He was one of the best damned fighters the land had to offer. If anyone got the right to catch them women bandit's it was him, it was them who killed his brother, Toji, a few days ago, it would have been himself, if it weren't for the fact he had an errand to run for the Emperor. He would have died, not his brother. His need for revenge was growing faster. That damned Emperor knew that his brother died, and knew he wanted revenge, but why in the hell did he give the job for that Bandit, Tasuki? Why? He clenched his fist and slammed it into the wall, he looked down at his bloodied wrist and sighed.

A evil sort of laugh filled the air "My my my...Aren't we a angry one?" The voice snaked through his head, he shot his head all around the hallway

"Who's there!" He went for his sword in his holister.

"No need for that, Takan..I just want to talk." It laughed, sounding as it licked it's lips.

He slowly turned around, still in reach for his sword "How did you-" It interuppted

"That's for you not to worry, now let's discuss the matter in hand, my friend."

He stopped his turning, and asked "What matter?"

"You want revenge, right. Well my friend, I could help you with that problem. Let me enter your body and guide you to your revenge."

Takan was baffled. "Your a demon, aren't you? I dont toy around with demons!" He screamed.

The Demon laughed "Yes, I am one, But Im bodiless you see, You know how that old saying goes, you scatch my back, I scratch your's?"

He made a valid point, Takan thought. But...Was he going to let this demon enter his body? It wasn't a bad idea. So many thing's he could do if he had power's of a demon, so many...

"What If I decline?" He asked

He laughed again, this one laugh louder then usual..

"Then you simply wont get what you want.."

He grunted, and reluctenly, inclined his head towards the sky "Yes, I agree to it."

A wave of darkness came toward's him, and shot through his body. He felt as he was going to throw up. Darkness flooded his vision and his body fell to the ground...Slowly he felt like he fading away. A laugh filled his head though,Then it went dark.

Thank's for reading! chapter 6 coming up real soon. Thanks. ^.^


	6. Bandit Vs Bandit

**Chapter 6! Yay!**

**Enjoy: Bandits Vs. Bandits**

* * *

She stared down at the bloodied knife, and kneeled down. Keika gasped for air, then she tried to scream, nothing came out. She watched her comrad's fall one by one, getting stabbed, shot, and beaten brutally. She tried to higher her voice, but nothing came out, still. Tears flooded out of her eyes, as swarms of red creatures went for the girl's bodies and eat them, ripping out there internal organs and hearts. Her stomach was weak and she couldn't breath. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to scream once more. No voice came out.

Her eyes shot open and a gasp exited out of mouth. She sat up and looked all around, remembering where she was. The forest. It was dawn, the sun slowly was rising behind the mountains close by, a pink stripe right next to it. She inhaled and thanked the God's that it was a dream. She glanced at all the ground's who were all fast asleep still. She quickly got up and dusted herself off. Slowly, she walked over to the fire, which had a small ember still burning.

Being the only one up, she decided to go catch some fish and make a little breakfast for the girls. She grabbed a sturdy branch and a frail one. She tore the frail one in half, taking one half and tighing it around the top of the stronger branch. After making a semi-good fishing pole, she was on her way to the lake to catch some fish.

* * *

"Ay boss!" Koji, shouted at a snoring heavily Tasuki, he was sleeping later then usual, and well they had work to do.

"5 Mo' minutes..." Tasuki grunted sleepily, then tossed to his other side.

Koji smirked, then walked out of the room, 5 minutes later he came back in with a small pail of water.

"Alright, been 5 minutes, Genrou!" Koji said, then spilled the whole bucket on Tasuki's sleeping body.

Tasuki darted up and screamed like a little girl "COLD COLD COLD." He shivered.

Koji fell on the ground and laughed hysterically. Tasuki glared at him

"What the hell, Koji! Why did you do that!"

Koji was breathing heavily and then answered "We have work to do boss, remember? The Chou 5?"

He grunted "Yeah Yeah Yeah...I know..Jeez, you could've just woken me up!"

Koji stopped laughing and suddenly had a serious look on his face "You think we can find them, Genrou."

He rubbed a hand over his face, and sighed "Yeah. I have a feeling, actually."

"What do you mean a feeling?" Koji asked

Tasuki got up, his clothes still a little wet from the water, but it didn't bother him, the sun would dry it anyway.

"I know there out there, after last night, I doubt they would just run, there going to want revenge."

Koji shook his head in agreement, then took a look outside

"We should be going, I'll get the others."

Tasuki threw him a surprised look "There actually awake?" He was baffled by that.

Koji nodded and walked out. 5 minutes later, they were out of the house and into the woods for the search.

* * *

Keika walked along the shoreline of the the lake with the fishing pole in hand. She scoped around for some bait. After finding a few, she began her fishing. She looked at herself in the reflection in the water, Damn, she looked like a mess. Her hair was long and a little natted, but in a kinda sexy way. She was still wearing the Kimono, although it was torn to her thighs, so more less it looked like a small dress or something. She was barefooted, and probably going to be for a while, or...Untill the theif wakes from her slumber.

As she dunked her fishing pole into the water, she went into deep thought. Thinking about the last day, what a hassle. Her mind was still on the guy, Tasuki. The leader of the most famous bandits around. What a jerk...What was his problem? Why was he after her...The questions still were in her head. But something else popped in her head...Her attraction to him, strange that is. She couldn't get him out of her mind, he was handsome, soooo handsome. She wanted some of that and more. She ached to touch him, and she couldn't help herself. Of course, she couldn't just tell him that, or the girls. She also wondered if he was the one who destroyed the home...What a awful thought.

A few miles away, Tasuki and the other bandits, were stalking through the forest once again, trying to find traces of the girls, keyword "Trying". He sighed deeply 'Where are you, lovely' He hit himself mentally for that one. He would never call a girl that, too pansy for him. But, something inside of him wanted to call her that and more.

"Genrou, wheres the feelin'you had?" Koji said, interuppting his thoughts.

He stopped and looked up ahead. He suddenly heard a sound of a soft waterfall, he couldn't see it, but it was there, and a strange feeling creeping up on him.

"Well...Whats going on' Genrou?" He ignored his comment again, probably going to be mad at him, but oh well, he'll get over it. He stalked towards it, hand on tessen as he reached it. He stopped for second breathing in the fresh breath of air, for some reason for that very second he was relaxed and not worrying about a thing. But the women, Keika came to his mind, and he snapped out of it.

"GENROU! whats goin' on?" Koji yelled from behind, along with the rest of the guys.

His attention was on the waterfall leading to the river, he walked slowly over to it, and there he saw. Keika. She there, long hair, beautiful face, everything. She seemed to be fishing and actually finding fish. What a women, he thought.

Koji wasn't to far behind him and scoffed

"Guess that feeling was there after all. Hey guys, found the leader." They all grinned and pulled out there swords.

Tasuki suddenly yelled "Stop, we can't just attack behind her back, that would foolish of us. Idoits." He scoffed and looked back her

"Alright then boss, what shall we do? Follow her?"

He nodded "That would be wise, if we just attack her, then..." He was trailed of by a noise and then something jumping at his back. He kept turning around, then fell over. Suddenly the distubance showed itself. It was small girl, who was...One of them, the smaller one..

"So you think you can just sneak up behind her, eh?" She crossed her arms, and sneered

"That's where your wrong, girly" Koji said, as he offered a hand to Tasuki. The others started getting closer to the little one, and sheathed there weapons.

"Miyu! Where didja..." A voice said, then stopped, A girl, who was similar to age as Keika probably, came up, she had her hand on large sword and grunted

"Found them..." She she angrily commented.

Koji was dumbfounded as he looked at her, Tasuki could tell by his wide eyes and shaky hand.

"Miyu, wheres Keika?" She yelled

"She's still down there." She pointed to the lake.

Tasuki grunted and then smirked, he knew this was going to get bad, now where was the other ones? He threw a punch into Koji's arm

"Snap out of it, Koji, Stay alert..The others will be coming soon."

Suddenly, a rush of wind hit Tasuki's face, and he turned to see Keika kneeling on the ground, her hair gently falling on her face. Then behind her was the other's. Well at least he could kill 5 birds with one stone today.

"So we meet again, Bandits." Keika commented, her voice low and deadly. But it didn't scare Tasuki.

Akira came closer and studied them "Nice work, Miyu.."

Work? What did she mean by work? Tasuki had his hand on the Tessen as the others were ready for war. Fight them until they can't stand it and then take them to the castle and get your money. That was the plan.

* * *

OMG. Long time no see guys, sorry net's been screwed up, but im not done, got alot more where that came from. Stay tuned for the next one XD


End file.
